


Duch

by roneliaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodzinę można bardzo szybko stracić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duch

Na początku tęsknił za ciszą, teraz oddałby wszystko za odrobinę hałasu. Hałas oznaczał dom.  
Chrapanie Zeba, słowa, które śpiący Lasat czasami wywarkiwał w nieznanym Ezrze języku.  
(Po misji na Jakku cała kabina była jego).  
Syk drzwi, kiedy Kanan nocami przekradał się do kabiny Hery i drugi, gdy o poranku wracał do siebie.  
(Zakończyła je kolejna potyczka z lordem Sithów).  
Stuki oznaczające, że Sabine przygotowuje kolejną wybuchową niespodziankę dla imperialnych.  
(Na Alderaan miała tylko malować).  
Przekleństwa Hery, gdy przebijała się przez kolejną blokadę, binarny wspierającego ją Choppera.  
(Umilkły po bitwie o Yavin).  
Został on, niedoszły Jedi na cichym, pełnym duchów okręcie.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, które miało nie wyjść poza "szufladę".  
> [AdvancedTreeLover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover), [Villi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi) to Wasza wina.


End file.
